dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cassandra Sandsmark (New Earth)
Update of main photo I had switched the main photo for this page to... because it needed a new photo cuz the old one was really bad, but it was reverted and i got a messege saying i cant change main photos without discussion. so, sorry! i dint know that but no that i do can we "discuss" changing it? to the photo I linked of a better one. SHINJI-hirako95 21:23, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :You do know, because I told you right here: Talk:Bart_Allen_(New_Earth). Cut it out. - Hatebunny 21:28, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :I also said you should add the image template to images you upload. Until you do, I vote no. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 21:35, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, hatebunny the reason you gave me on the kid flash talk page to not change the main photo was that "We try to keep a consistent image which, from a historical perspective, best represents the entire history of the character, and not what's current." the picture I had posted on Cassie's page was not of a different suit or anything it was a picture of the same suit that better showed the character and her outfit, the old picture was terrible! at the time, I didn't know i was supposed to discuss a picture change! but that doesn't in-validate the picture I suggested. and Tupka I'm sorry, I'm new and I don't entirely understand all of the things required on a wikia. I don't know how to add an image template all I know is that some of the main photo's used on this wikia really need an update and i had pictures that were way better if you can add the image template or whatever that would be great. I don't think our pages should suffer because of my inexperience. so just cuz i don't understand everything yet and i get things wrong doesn't mean i'm wrong. so please add the photo's i suggested after adding a template or find better ones. and also hatebunny what the message i'm referring to above and what you're talking about are two completely different thingsSHINJI-hirako95 22:48, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, its me again. I would like to officially suggest updating the photo to an image that is better then this one, i do not have any suggestions and i am not going to be the one to do it but i WOULD like the main image to look better. please discuss, thank you SHINJI-hirako95 (talk) 19:48, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::It's not an ideal New 52 pic. this crop from #1 isn't ideal either, but better, IMO. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|217]]' 20:49, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::Honestly i think that for the time being i would suggest switching the main image (temporarily) back to her second most recent suit until a better picture comes along. whats your opinion? (btw i agree about the other one its not ideal but it is better)SHINJI-hirako95 (talk) 01:19, August 7, 2012 (UTC)